


just a day.

by RedamancyEffect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brat Dong Sicheng | Winwin, Crushes, M/M, Mutual Pining, School Festivals, Winwin is rich and kinda possessive, boyfriend auction, chatfic, chenle never talks in the gc, dont mind the title it never match my stories, kinda mean tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: kun is chosen for the annual boyfriend/girlfriend day auction at the college festival where someone gets to be his lover for the whole day.sicheng’s not agreeing. shit ensues.—10:07 AMfull sun : lmao y’all get here, sicheng hyung’s trying to fite yukhei





	just a day.

**Author's Note:**

> bunny : doyoung  
> emo dude : taeyong

when sooyoung announces him that his name is added to the boyfriend auction, kun really doesn’t know how to feel. he is pretty sure no one is going to chose him and even less pay for him for a day. 

his assumptions are revealed wrong when the older woman says that there are already few people on him, already fighting to get their chance on the famous event. he doesn’t talk about it to sicheng, his best friend and crush, knowing that the other won’t let him do such a thing. but kun believes it could spice up a bit his life and maybe permit him to find a new potential interest and move on from sicheng. it also helps money gains at this year festival.

he is actually nervous about it. he doesn’t know who he’ll have to fake date tomorrow and to what extent it’ll have to go. he goes to sleep eager for the next day.

—

sicheng is in the gymnasium at the other side of the campus with the others helping to prepare (read : roaming around) the place for the night party to come. he finally finds a sit in a corner, away from the eyes to rest for a bit. he wonders about the day. _does kun have a date for tonight’s party ? he didn’t even text him this morning._ to these thoughts, he opts for a little nap.

he groans when the annoying vibrations of his phone wakes him up, notifying his friends sudden sudden activity in the group chat.

**capitalism is alive** \- 9:45 AM

 **jaebrandon** kun is at the boyfriend auction ?

 **emo dude** what

 **bunny** kun is wHERE

 **chittaten** i knew it. that dude a hoe

 **papa johnny** @winwink lmao 

9:50 AM

 **jaebrandon** bruuuuuh did i just see sicheng zoom from the gymnasium to the art faculty 

 

10:07 AM

 **full sun** lmao y’all get here, sicheng hyung’s trying to fite yukhei

—

when sicheng first read the message, he quickly panicked. _kun wasn’t the type do to that right ? then why what when._ he thinks as he storms off to the art faculty where his best friend should be and where the auction is held. when he arrives, he watches with horror when he sees wong yukhei, a guy in a grade lower than him, in his way to claim kun, _his_ kun, as his today’s boyfriend. 

sicheng immediately sees red and tries to get kun out of this situation and since this is a auction, he enters it at no more less than 200$ when yukhei has bet 190. don’t misunderstand him, he thinks and knows kun is worth much more but the situation forces a value on him. this yukhei guy glares at him and raises the money but sicheng don’t step down. money’s not a problem, even more when he has to fight this guy.

this guy, wong yukhei is an exchange student that arrived few months ago. tall, handsome, muscled, he has a lot of admirers but sicheng doesn’t find him anything less than annoying, arrogant and loud as the guy is literally a leech to kun. since his arrive, he did not hide his interest for the older, confident to get kun to himself and sicheng in this situation can’t bring himself to blame kun even if the older chinese man is way too gullible, too kind towards everyone to ever turn them down. sicheng tried as much as he could to scare the younger man away, using his glares, his words and many ways; this yukhei guy was still here, annoying as ever.

but today. today, sicheng is ready to fight him at any cost and make him _back the fuck down_. even though he still didn’t grow the balls to confess, he disapproves this foolery. 

they’re about to fight, fists in the air before kun comes between them, tiny but firm. he gives a little smile to yukhei, shaking his head and the younger visibly calm down but sicheng wants to cry at the interaction before kun turns towards him, frown disapproving on his face. sicheng looks down. he feels kun take his hand and drag him out of the auction room. he hears a lot of disappointed groans behind him.

—

10:24 AM

 **papa johnny** TF DID HAPPEN I CANT GO THERE PARK DOESNT WANT TO LET ME GO

 **full sun** this fucking lame

 **jaebrandon** what happened ? i just saw them get out the building they seem to be arguing

 **chittaten** i thought i was in a shitty cliché romcom tbh

 **chittaten** basically, 

**chittaten** kun as the party pooper he is stood between win and yukhei so no fist were thrown :/

 **full sun** and kun stormed out taking sicheng by the hand 

**full sun** what kind of telenovela shit was that uuugh 

**full sun** i wanted b l o o d 

**emo dude** donghyuck.

—

kun looks at him, the disappointment clear in his eyes and sicheng feels so ashamed of his behavior. but the jealousy was stronger.

“why would you act like that ? in front of everyone...”, kun sighs. “were you really about to fight him ?” the older continues at the lack of response. “it was not that deep sicheng, i know you’re kinda... protective of me but it was just for a day and it could have hel–“

“so, you were just going to sell yourself, like an object ?”, sicheng says angrily, possessiveness taking over. “it’s not like that, sicheng. and i don’t know why you’re getting so riled up about it, i agreed to do it.” kun responds defensively.

the younger suddenly gets up, height towering over his ge, eyes piercing. “of course i’m angry ! if you need money, just ask, you decide to do stupid thing like this without talking about it to me. what if something happened ? today an auction what about tomorrow” he knows he’s taking it too far when it’s just a little auction but he continues to raise his voice. “prostitution ? do you even use you brain ? how you really this stupid ?” he regrets it as soon as he sees the flash of hurt in kun’s eyes, which start to water.

before he can apologises, kun runs off and he doesn’t have the time to follow him.

—

10:46 AM

 **jaebrandon** shit has definitively gone down.

 **chittaten** why 

**chittaten** u still see them 

**jaebrandon** ye but without the sound 

**jaebrandon** they argued for a good 10 mins and sicheng looked really angry 

**jaebrandon** he yelled at kun ????

 **bunny** he what

 **bunny** let me move my bangs so i can read that again

 **papa johnny** really tho ?

 **jaebrandon** yea and kun stormed off

 **jaebrandon** not to be that person but 

**jaebrandon** 9/10 for drama

 **full sun** where that last point at tho 

**jaebrandon** poor sound quality 

**emo dude** but y’all don’t see the situation ?? they’re supposed to be bff wtf

 **full sun** if sicheng dude fucking acted on his fucking crush then we wouldn’t be there just saying ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

 **emo dude** donghyuck. language.

 **papa johnny** so who’s helping them ?

 **chittaten** aren’t they like,, grown up adults

 **full sun** they’ve been crushing on each other for now 362728939 years, what hints you they’re going to actually resolve this ?

 **chittaten** touché

 **bunny** i’m about to fite sicheng.

 **emo dude** pls don’t

—

doyoung believes kun deserves better than sicheng. although they are friends, the younger is nothing but a spoiled controlling brat who only keeps hurting kun. he still asks himself how the chinese man fell in love with such a character and he thinks that’s probably from their kinda long friendship with each other.

doyoung travels quickly in the hallways, heading to an hiding point he knows really well. the art faculty rooftop, which is normally forbidden to people (but they kinda stole the key to it) is where he, kun and ten often hide. kun is indeed there, sitting on the floor, legs close to his chest, eyes empty and wandering.

doyoung sits next to him, and hugs him from the side. he knows better than to talk because it would just make them bicker too, the korean always questioning the other’s feelings about this crush, hating on sicheng when he knows well that feelings can’t always be controlled. they go home after few hours, not coming back for the party tonight. they cuddle in kun’s room, watching reruns of marvel’s movies until kun drifts off.

he doesn’t say anything about sicheng’s words.

—

jaehyunnie - 20:15 

**jaehyunnie** **@doyoungie** where you at ? the party’s starting soon

 **doyoungie** im not coming, im with kun

 **jaehyunnie** ooh k then take care ! give him a kiss from me (´ε｀ )

 **doyoungie** ew

—

jingooz line - 20:25

 **chittaprrrrrr** **@bitchass rabbit** bro where y’all at ? don’t leave me alone with all those ugly people

 **bitchass rabbit** ain’t coming, cuddling session + marvel 

**chittaprrrrrr** cuddling session ??? marvel ???? without me ?????? im Coming Over (©️EXO, 2016)

 **bitchass rabbit** you don’t have to we ok

 **chittaprrrrrr** you won’t get rid of me that easily 

**bitchass rabbit** i tried 

—

when ten arrives, they finish in a bed way too little for the three of them but still cuddle together trying to wash away kun’s sadness.

—

from then, kun does his best to avoid sicheng. the university is big and he knows the younger schedules by heart. a week turns into several, then a month then two months. kun is obviously disappointed and hurt that sicheng seems to have moved on their friendship so easily but he doesn’t show it. but ten and doyoung know it. sometimes he still cries, when they fought about something so ridiculous but sicheng’s words hurt him, unable to move on from the feelings. 

yukhei’s still there though, cheering him up at every moment and the older is thankful for his presence. yukhei genuinely takes the time to know and confort him through friendly dates. kun stated as soon as he took notice of yukhei’s interest in him to stop his feelings because he couldn’t return them. the taller was obviously disappointed but never gave up on their friendship and kun keeps thinking about how sicheng, who he have known for such a long time gave up in less than one day. 

—

capitalism is alive - 11:38

 **full sun** i happily announce that today is officially

 **full sun** The 3rd Month Anniversary of WinKun’s Broken Friendship !!!

 **emo dude** omg donghyuck pls don’t do that

 **chittaten** !!! this is a record

 **chittaten** remind me to bring kun party this week end it’s something that we have to celebrate 

**chittaten** right **@winwink** ?

 **papa johnny** ooh shoots fired. for the 627282th time this month

 **jaebrandon** i mean 

**jaebrandon** sicheng been moping around for 3 months but don’t grow the balls to apologise 

**winwink** it’s not that easy ok

 **papa johnny** all you have to do is open yo mouth and say s o r r y 

**winwink** y’all ain’t helping at all

 **full sun** why would we be helping ? you got in shit alone, get out of it alone lmao

 **chon leh** yea 

**jaebrandon** bruh chenle talked 

**emo dude** no bullying in here.

 **winwink** finally some support

 **emo dude** but donghyuck’s right

 **winwink** uugh

 **bunny** don’t do anything.

 **jaebrandon** ??

 **bunny** get close to kun one more time and i’ll cut your balls myself fucker 

**papa johnny** damn

 **emo dude** no! violence!

—

sicheng groans at the messages. not only he fucked up his love life, his longest friendship but he got doyoung as an enemy.

he’s wandering around in the streets of seoul, not far from college, not knowing where he’s going. when he finishes in a mall looking around emptily but then, he notice from afar a familiar figure. he could recognise this mop of hair, the small height, the clothing style anywhere - kun is there, back facing him in front of a tall guy; tall guy he recognises as yukhei. his fists clench unknowingly as he watches them go into the theater, chatting happily. his mood sours. he goes home, steps heavy.

that night, he continues to toss and turn around in his bed as he keeps thinking about kun and his relationship with yukhei. _are they dating now ? how far have they go ? did they kiss ? or maybe more ?_ he groans at the thought, taking his phone in hand immediately.

doyoung hyung - 1:03 AM

 **sicheng** hey hyung

 **sicheng** hyung pls

 **sicheng** hyung i know you’re reading pls stop ignoring me 

**doyoung hyung** what do you want moron

he shivers at the text.

 **sicheng** i need advice 

**sicheng** pls i only believe in you

 **doyoung** bold of you to assume i am willy to help you

 **doyoung** it’s about kun right

 **sicheng** it’s about kun.

 **sicheng** is he dating yukhei ? 

**doyoung** idk

 **sicheng** pls hyung im losing my mind over here 

**doyoung** well i really don’t know, they just close recently ? kun didn’t say anything bout dating

 **doyoung** why u asking fake friend 

**sicheng** ok listen

 **sicheng** _typing..._

 **sicheng** _typing..._

 **doyoung** come on i don’t have the whole night, talking to you makes me sick tbh

 **sicheng** _typing..._

 **sicheng** ok hear me out... i know for a fact that i fucked up real bad but come on it has been 3 months and i know kun’s been avoiding me like flu everytime i want to speak to him he runs off like i’m the devil i really tried but idk what to do anymore. i said some dumb shit that day and i regret it so so much but i was so jealous i know it doesn’t excuse anything but i really want to make up about this and ill literally do anything for a second chance. so please, help me.

 **doyoung** oh

 **doyoung** OH 

**doyoung** so what you’re saying is... ?

 **sicheng** uugh

 **sicheng** yes, i love him and i’ll die if i have to live one more day without him.

 **doyoung** ok, ok. calm down romeo i’ll help you out

 **sicheng** hyung !!!

 **doyoung** hey, fuck off before i change my mind

 **sicheng** yes, of course.

 **doyoung** ok, listen well

 **doyoung** just fucking talk to him, coward.

 **sicheng** that’s it ?? that’s all you have ????

 **doyoung** i’ll break yo neck if you cut me one more time.

 **doyoung** everything you just said to me, say it to kun. he ain’t a difficult guy, you two been friends for ages he’ll understand you and will forgive you im sure of it

 **sicheng** what about my feelings ?

 **doyoung** wHaT aBoUt mY fEeLiNgS 

**doyoung** you confess it too dumbass 

**sicheng** but what if I get rejected ? what if he hates me already ? what if he’s dating yukhei ??

 **doyoung** then you live in sadness for the rest of your life :/

 **doyoung** just do it, believe me. if you two don’t sort it out now then 

**doyoung** i’ll just have to kill you i guess

 **doyoung** now, good fucking night.

—

kun ge - 1:25 AM

 **winwinnie** hey

 **winwinnie** i know you’re probably sleeping but would you be up to go out tomorrow ? 

**winwinnie** i mean later in the day ? i need to talk to you.

 **winwinnie** good night

**Author's Note:**

> this been in my phone for ages and I just read it and find it so funny (oc for me it is) and I’m just putting it out here since nct china is coming for our asses


End file.
